Cross Heart vs Randomization
by KMaggot
Summary: Gaara and his band, Cross Heart, entered the Battle of the Bands contest. Will they be able to beat Naruto's band, Randomization?


Cross Heart vs

**I do not own Naruto**

**Cross Heart  
**Gaara - Vocals  
Kankuro - Bass  
Temari - Lead Guitar  
Sasuke - Guitar  
Sai - Drums

**Randomization  
**Naruto - Vocals  
Sakura - Drums  
Kiba - Guitar  
Hinata - Bass  
Shikamaru - Lead Guitar

**Cross Heart vs. Randomization**

'_Today's the day.'_ thought Gaara. _'The day I'm actually going to sing to thousands of people.'_ Yes, indeed it was. The Konoha High School was holding the biggest Battle of the Bands contest ever. Of course Gaara and his band mates had to sign up. They were the greatest band of Konoha, or so they think. Their band name is 'Cross Heart'. They would always perform at the park or at a club. They're trying to reach their goal; to become the biggest band ever. Cross Heart is the only band that could mimic every detailed song of Avenged Sevenfold. It's like actually hearing A7X, except it's only Cross Heart. While Gaara was putting on his studded belt, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, Gaara hurry up, we gotto go it's almost show time." Sasuke said. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." He responded and hanged up his phone. He went downstairs and saw his band mates ready to go. Sasuke was wearing black skinny jeans, a black band tee, and black Converse shoes. Next to him was Gaara's older brother, Kankuro. He was wearing tight black clothes, converse shoes, and eyeliner. "Let's go already, Temari and Sai are already at the school; we're going to be late." Kankuro said. "Okay, okay, let's go." Gaara told him. "Are all the instruments loaded?" He asked Sasuke. "Yes, they are." Sasuke assured Gaara.

Few minutes later, they arrived at their school. They all went inside, and were greeted by Temari, and Sai. "Everything's set up." said Sai. "Okay, good." Gaara told him as he was heading towards the auditorium. He, Temari, and Sai were wearing the same thing; black jeans with chains, a black shirt see through gloves, spiked cuffs and choker, and a studded belt. They all had eyeliner. Ever since Gaara created the band, he would always have three members, or he, of the band dressed the same. Just as they were rehearsing, their rival band came through the door. _'Randomization.'_ was all Gaara thought. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Cross Heart, so nice of you guys to come." the leader of the band said. "Getting ready to lose I see." Naruto continued to say. He was wearing baggy cargo pants, studded belt, a black tee, and open finger gloves. "For your information, we were just getting ready to beat your ass up on stage." Temari growled. "Temari, calm down save your energy for when we perform." Kankuro said. "Come on guys, let's just go and focus on our performance." Gaara told them. "Let's do the same." Naruto said. They all left; getting prepared for the biggest concert yet.

At around 7 p.m. people started to come. Tsunade came to the stage and announced, "Welcome to our first ever Battle of the Bands contest." The crowd cheered wildly. "Okay let the battle begin!" Six bands later, it was time for the biggest battle ever. Tsunade came out and said, "Now for our final battle, the one you've all been waiting for, Cross Heart vs. Randomization! First up is Cross Heart, performing _Chapter Four_ by Avenged Sevenfold." _'Okay it's time for_ _us to shine.'_ Gaara thought. The curtains opened and Cross Heart started to perform.

_Chapter Four __by Avenged Sevenfold_

_(Give me your hand,  
Blood is spilt and man will follow  
Infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
Conceived and born was one of light  
Rain and dark, the other born black night._

_Raise your head, and taste the courage  
(The one of light)  
Fall from grace, unholy night  
I've come here to kill you,  
Won't leave until you've died  
Murder born of vengeance,  
I closed my brothers eyes tonight..._

_(Give me your hand,  
Blood is spilt and man will follow  
Infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
Conceived and born was one of light  
Rain and dark, the other born black night._

_Raise your head, and taste the courage  
(The one of light)  
Fall from grace, unholy night  
I've come here to kill you,  
Won't leave until you've died  
Murder born of vengeance,  
I closed my brothers eyes tonight..._

_It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey  
And from my hands, to my brothers grave  
You took his side, you took his gift,  
Feel the power of a fallen man, crestfallen man..._

Naruto peeked out of the curtain. "Shit, people are going crazy for them." he told his band.

_Far away in this land I must go,  
Out of the sight of the One.  
A punishment sent from his hands  
A hardship that no one should know  
Now go out of the site of the One,  
Away in this land you must go._

_Where has he gone? What have you done?_

_A voice commands from high above this earth.__  
From the soil his blood crys out to me  
Murder, liar, legions, deceit._

"So? We'll just have to be better than them." Shikamaru stated.

_Far away in this land I must go,  
Out of the sight of the One.  
A punishment sent from his hands  
A hardship that no one should know  
Now go out of the site of the One,  
Away in this land you must go._

The song ended and they headed back stage. Tsunade came up again and said, "Okay now for Randomization. Performing _Betrayed _by Avenged Sevenfold, also."

Once again the curtains opened and this time, it was Randomization peforming.

_Betrayed __by Avenged Sevenfold _

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go and throw it all away  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing left for me to do_

_I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar_

_(And i felt down i need you there every note, and every word seems so hard to take finally, we're destined)_

_A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done  
Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young  
How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain  
He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go and throw it all away  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing left for me to do_

"Hey guys, you think they're better than us?" Sasuke asked, looking at Randomization behind the curtain. "Why would you say that?" Temari told him. "Because look at that crowed going wild." He stated. They all looked behind, and thought all the same thing, _'SHIT!'_

_I started here so young and helped you get along  
Just did it for the love, and people healed through us  
Don't live your life in vain, don't take it out on me  
You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy  
I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed_

_I felt so down now you're around to rescue me  
Every note and every word I'm listening  
Sometimes problems seem too deep to take(too hard to take)  
Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak_

_Finally, together we we're destined, I know what's best for us in the end  
Someone hear me, someone stop me, someone listen, why aren't you listening_

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go and Throw it all away  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing left for me to do_

_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing left to finish you_

_Ah haha_

With that, the crowed went wild cheering for Randomization and Cross Heart. "Okay now you have seen all the bands, it's time for you guys to vote. The remote next to you has all of the bands that just performed. Just pick your choice and we'll see who won." Tsunade said. Moments later it was time to see who won. "It was a close call between C.H. and Randomization, but the winner is……CROSS HEART!!" Tsunade just announced the winner and all Gaara could think was that his band won. Sai, Temari, Sasuke, and Kankuro went crazy. Tsunade handed Gaara the trophy. He stood there, speechless. Temari looked at a shock Naruto and stick her tongue at him. "So is there anything you would like to say?" she asked. "Congrats." he muttered. He and his band left the stage, while Gaara and his band mates said their dedication and all that stuff. Soon afterwards, they came home and started to talk about their performance and their future. When Sai and Sasuke left, Gaara and his siblings went to sleep. That night, Gaara dreamed that Cross Heart was the greatest band that ever lived. **(Just like Avenged Sevenfold, if I say so myself.)**

**This was my first story ever. Sorry if it sucked. I tried my best. I had to make the bands like A7X's 'cause I putted two of my fav. songs. FYI Cross Heart is my future band name, so please don't take it away form me and I know what're your probably thinking if I didn't want anybody to take my band name, then why did I put it in my story? Well it was the only name I thought at the time aside from Randomization.**


End file.
